


Если долго сидеть на берегу реки

by craftornament



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament
Summary: ...то рано или поздно мимо проплывет выдра.Написано на челлендж SixDrabbles, тот случай, когда Доктор ушел жить к выдрам
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 4





	Если долго сидеть на берегу реки

**День 1**

Второе солнце пронеслось по небу.

Что-то плеснуло и засверкало в воде, вызвав внимание семейства выдр.

Это рыба? Большая рыба?

Новая вспышка осветила реку изнутри.

***

Гревшиеся на солнышке выдры лениво наблюдали за двумя шумными человекоподобными существами.

У одного пришельца была неплохая маскировочная окраска: частично почти черная, частично песчано-коричневая, покрытая тонкими полосками. Второе создание снизу развевалось, как ивовые ветви на ветру, и блестело, а сверху было золотым, со множеством летучих завитушек. Пахли чужаки странно, не по-людски.

-...просто взяла и выкинула! - возмущался человек в полоску.

-Если б я этого не сделала, она бы взорвалась прямо у тебя в руках, - парировал человек в завитушках.

-Для чего ты вообще ее украла? Это же не книга, которую можно положить в карман, драконийские инфоемкости опасны! Взрывоопасны!

-Я собиралась просто пойти в библиотеку, но ты мне помешал!

-Потому что ты не можешь туда отправиться сейчас!

-Ну знаешь, я взрослая девочка и мои академические...

Детенышам надоело валяться на травке без дела, и они решили поиграть. Отец семейства отвлекся, чтобы проследить за их схваткой. За это время гости успели побегать по берегу и издать много странных вибрирующих звуков.

-Мы можем потом вернуться и поискать емкость, - предложил человек в завитушках. - Нужно догнать корабль, пока он на орбите, у принцессы осталось всего несколько дней!

-Мы не можем, мы перестанем быть частью событий здесь, что угодно способно произойти, - хмуро ответил человек в полоску.

-Да что случится? Пусть даже какой-нибудь крестьянин случайно активирует емкость и получит знания драконийцев, что он с ними сделает в шестнадцатом-то веке?

-Адаптирует под имеющиеся технологии. Изменит ход истории. Начнет ядерную войну. Уничтожит весь известный тебе мир, и ты сама прекратишь существовать…

-О, так теперь ты начал обо мне заботиться!

-...Вся последовательность событий в неустойчивом положении, Ривер, неужели ты не чувствуешь?

-Нет. Я... не такая, как ты, - человек в завитушках, кажется, чего-то испугался. Старшая выдра на всякий случай завертела головой и принюхалась: не близится ли опасность?

-Но Доктор, на корабле маленькая девочка, ей страшно и ей нужна помощь.

-Принцессе еще минимум сто пятьдесят часов ничто не будет угрожать. Это половина драконийского месяца! Мы закончим здесь, спасем Землю, вернемся и спасем принцессу, все будет в порядке, я обещаю.

-Как всегда, Земля на первом месте, - в голосе человека в завитушках особый род разочарования - застарелый, привычный.

-Ривер...

-Не переживай, я справлюсь сама.

-Нет, нет, нет, стой, там стража и шесть барье...

Дослушать выдрам не удалось, потому что человек в завитушках с противным треском исчез. Мгновенно. Без следа. Наверное, телепортация, предположила старшая выдра, подставляя солнцу другой бок.

**День 2**

Человек в полоску с утра пытался нырять. Искал инфоемкость в воде. Не нашел (ее остатки к тому времени занесло песком), но беспомощностью движений вызвал у выдр бурное сострадание. Им, конечно, не нравилось, что кто-то самовольно ныряет в _их_ реку на _их_ территории, но как обижаться на столь нелепое существо? Даже в драконийском эпосе эпохи Рассвета было несколько стихов про милосердие к убогим.

**День 3**

Человек в полоску все еще был встревожен и очень зол.

Он продолжал бегать по берегу, таская за собой тонкие провода и какие-то блестящие железки. Иногда что-то грохотало и искрило, чужак ругался и пинал коряги.

Выдры слегка переживали, как бы он не распугал рыбу.

Один из детенышей скрытно подплыл поближе, понюхал железки и заключил, что чужак собирает блокирующий контур, который постепенно выведет из строя инфоемкость. Что ж, главное, что не рыболовную сеть.

**День 5**

Выдры замечательно провели время вместе, занимаясь чисткой меха друг друга.

Полосатый сходил куда-то на охоту и поймал уйму скучных человеческих вещей.

Выдра-мать заглянула в корзину, но не нашла там ничего, что стоило бы стянуть. От разочарования она попробовала на зуб какой-то круглый блестящий плод. Плод был сочным, но до рыбы или хотя бы лягушки не дотягивал.

Большую часть дня пришелец возился с забарахлившим блокирующим контуром, а к ночи построил шалаш. На месте, которое выдры использовали как одну из дневных лежанок!

Шалаши древние драконийцы использовали как укрытие и место для ночного сна. Но прошлую ночь полосатый провел, разглядывая ночное небо и нервно расхаживая туда-сюда, так что зачем ему шалаш, было непонятно. Выдры решили, что в случае чего выгонят незваного гостя, а пока просто растащили и/или погрызли его добычу.

Вечером чужак развел огонь. Выдры оценили устройство костра, пришли к выводу, что опасности для них нет, так что бояться пламени на этот раз не стоит.

**День 6**

-...Тоже моя вина. Так что у меня выбор - подвести будущую Ривер или настоящую Ривер, они как будто спорят друг с другом, и ни одну из них я по-настоящему не знаю, и Ривер сейчас еще такая юная. И она просто невыносимо, невыносимо...

Отец выдриного семейства сидел рядом с чужаком на крохотном глинистом обрывчике возле реки. Он много чего мог бы посоветовать, но что скажешь скорбно глупому существу, которое не понимает: если ты провинился перед тем, кого любишь, нужно поймать самую большую и толстую рыбу и принести ему или ей в подарок, и тогда все будет в порядке.

**День 8**

Человек в полоску, убедившись, что контур деактивировал инфоемкость, безуспешно пытался собрать какое-то коммуникационное устройство.

У выдр были более важные дела: охота, обновление границ территории, сон, тренировочные схватки с детенышами, наблюдение за подозрительной птицей, начавшей строить гнездо у воды.

Выдра-мать нашла время проверить, как идут дела, когда человек уронил на землю блокнот и отдыхал, глядя в воду. Заглянув в блокнот, выдра отметила, что уравнение можно было бы решить и по-другому, внести третью кросс-темпоральную переменную, например. Но кому нужны уравнения, когда у тебя двое взрослеющих детенышей, которых вскоре придется отселять на собственную территорию.

-Ривер очень долго нет, а я застрял здесь, - пожаловался человек. - Я мог бы отправить сообщение себе с просьбой помочь ей. Но я минимум в десятилетии от чего-то значимого, чего-то, что сохранится достаточно долго и будет достаточно заметным.

Выдра в знак сочувствия предложила ему улитку. Может, усыновить его? Куда он в одиночку. С уроками плавания, которые выдры пытались преподать накануне, человек не справился. Но это ничего, детеныши тоже поначалу не понимают, почему их загоняют в воду, а потом осваиваются.

  
  


~~**День 9** ~~ **Почти уже ночь** ~~**  
** ~~

Поздним вечером покой снова нарушили чужеродные звуки. Первыми причину определили молодые выдры. На самой просторной приречной лежанке появилось деревянное сооружение, цветом немного светлее ночного неба.

Из сооружения выбралась пришелица в завитушках. На сей раз на ней был еще более развевающийся наряд немного темнее ночного неба и с тем же тайным, родственным воде блеском.

Человек в полоску до того довольно неплохо изображал очень старую сгорбленную выдру, многоопытную, но уже не находящую сил, чтобы нырять и искать новое в глубинах. Теперь же он вскочил, и выдры ожидали потока восклицаний. В прошлый раз пришелица с завитушками буквально притягивала к себе восклицания.

Но человек в полоску ничего не сказал.

-О, я вижу, ты тут неплохо устроился, - притворно удивилась вернувшаяся гостья. - А я нашла время, чтобы забрать ТАРДИС после вечеринки по случаю освобождения принцессы. И украсть еще одну инфоемкость. Привет, сладкий. 

Человек в полоску наконец-то поступил, как разумная, в меру опасливая выдра: внимательно осмотрел пришелицу, а потом очень осторожно, не доходя до настоящего прикосновения, за которое и покусать могут, уткнулся носом ей в волосы. Лицо потерялось в завитушках, голос тоже, даже чутким выдрам не удалось разобрать слов.

Гостья негромко рассмеялась.

-Ну, в этом случае... Мы можем ненадолго тут задержаться. Устроить пикник, посмотреть на луну. Отыскать, в каком кратере будет мой университет…


End file.
